


We Could Kill Some Time Stay Home

by FayeHunter



Series: Lingerie 5sos [23]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Sexual Content, Smut, blowjobs on the couch, luke and ashton spend date night at home, luke decides to suck ashtons dick and they have a fun time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter
Summary: Ashton's set to leave in a few days for Australia and Luke gives him a going away present.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: Lingerie 5sos [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933258
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	We Could Kill Some Time Stay Home

**Author's Note:**

> More?? More Lingerie?? God is anyone still here for Part 22? 
> 
> Anyway, I realized that somehow Luke's never sucked Ashton's dick in this series so I wrote this to remedy that. This is technically part 1 of a 5 part Valentine's Day Arc for the series. So please, Enjoy! 
> 
> Thanks to [Amanda](https://lifewasradical.tumblr.com/) for having to put up with me going "hey im gonna write this thing" and then sitting there with me.

Ashton and Luke have many date night traditions. They go to a variety of different places, restaurants and cafes, museums and botanical gardens. They’ve gone to the movie theater and whatever other traditional date night locations are there. Since being home from tour, they’ve tried to go out at least once a week on a “date,” Ashton trying to push Luke outside of his anxiety and worry about the way he presents himself and focus on just being happy. Plus, Ashton will never turn down the chance to see Luke in all his layers of lace and sparkle.

Ashton will say though, his favorite date night tradition is date night at home. Ashton’s supposed to be going back to Australia for a few days. Even though they just visited for the New Year, Ashton’s mum had called a little while ago and asked if Ashton would come back for Harry’s birthday. Between juggling his family, the Hemmings, and wedding planning Ashton hadn’t been able to spend as much time as he would like with his family and he’s almost relieved his mother asked him to come back just for that. Ashton had felt guilty leaving Luke for Valentine’s Day, even Luke had insisted over and over again that it’s just a day and they can celebrate at any time. Ashton likes spending the holidays with Luke, likes celebrating with him and showering Luke in love and affection. Being away from Luke around big days always makes him a little anxious, like he’s disappointing Luke or letting him down. No matter how often Luke insists that he doesn’t care about the date itself, just about Ashton, Ashton still lives in fear and worry that Luke will be upset with him for things like this.

Right now though, Ashton’s trying not to focus on it. Instead, he’s focusing on their date night. Since Ashton’s heading back to Australia in two days, Luke had requested an impromptu movie date night. They’d made popcorn and hot chocolate and they’re currently laying on their sofa watching some cheesy rom com. Ashton’s laying on the couch, Luke’s curled up between his legs, head resting on Ashton’s chest. Luke’s tapered off his on the dumb, teasing comments he always makes on the movie they’re watching and Ashton’s starting to wonder if Luke’s fallen asleep. He’s playing with Luke’s curls, carding his fingers through the blonde strands. He feels warm, Luke a heavy weight on him. Ashton’s only half watching the movie, running through the mental list of things he needs to pack and if he needs to go to the store to get anything when Luke stirs on his chest.

“I’m going to miss you,” Luke says, voice rough and sleep heavy. Ashton stops playing with Luke’s curls to glance down at him. Luke turns his head, gazing up at Ashton. His curls are soft and frizzy like this, freshly washed and air dried. The TV washes him in a blue glow. He looks ethereal in this light, profile lit up in the half glow. 

“Miss me? It’s only a few days Lu.”

“Yeah, but I always miss you when you’re not here. Who else is going to give me cuddles? Plus, you know how cold I get at night.” 

Ashton chuckles, shaking his head lightly. Luke props himself up, giggling. He leans forward, pressing a kiss to Ashton’s lips. Ashton grins into the kiss, cupping Luke’s jaw in his hand. 

“You should invest in a blanket.” 

“A blanket doesn’t give me kisses or make me breakfast though,” Luke straddles Ashton’s hips, pouting lightly. 

“Oh so you’re only using me for my cooking skills.” 

“Obviously. This has been a years long ruse to get you to marry me just so I can have free meals,” Luke says, giggling. He covers his face slightly as he snorts. Ashton grins, dopey and in love, watching Luke in the dancing lights of the TV. Ashton runs his hands up Luke’s thighs, dipping his fingers underneath Luke’s pajama shorts. He’s wearing a silky set, baby blue short sleeved shirt and shorts, covered in little golden stars. Ashton aches just looking at him, sure his face looks dopey and in love. He’s comforted though, looking up at Luke and seeing a similar expression on his face. Ashton grabs his left hand, bringing it up to his lips and pressing a kiss over his ring finger. Luke giggles. 

“You spoil me, Ash.” 

“Well, who else is going to do that but me. Destined to spoil you forever.” 

Luke whines, face flushed as he buries his face in his hands, “You can’t say shit like that.” 

Ashton laughs, tugging Luke in close, pressing a kiss to his lips. He nips at Luke’s lips, feels him sigh into the kiss. He rubs against Ashton’s dick lightly, causing Ashton to groan at the contact. Luke grins, grinding down again onto Ashton. 

“Only you would turn a nice moment into the chance to touch my dick,” Ashton groans, arching up as Luke keeps grinding. Luke nips at his neck, sucking a bruise onto it. He works his way down Ashton’s bare chest, nipping at the skin. He stops at the waistband of Ashton’s sweatpants. He picks at it, dipping his fingers under the band. He glances up at Ashton through his eyelashes, bashful and doe eyed. 

“Can I suck your dick?” Luke asks, breathy as he ghosts his mouth over the outline of Ashton’s dick in his sweatpants. Ashton groans, dick twitching in interest. Ashton should be concerned by how easily he gets hard at every little thing Luke does, but it’s Luke. Pretty, god-like, ethereal Luke. He works everyone up like that, but only Ashton gets to take him home, see what he’s really like. Soft and domestic and warm. 

“Luke, do you even have to ask?” Ashton says. Luke giggles, squeezing Ashton through his sweatpants once before tapping at Ashton’s hip. Ashton lifts them up, letting Luke tug them down, grinning when he realizes Ashton didn’t bother putting any underwear on when he changed. 

“Oh, you tease,” Luke says, shuffling back on the couch so that he’s aligned with Ashton’s dick. He leans down, wrapping his lips around the head and sucking lightly. He gets his hand around the rest of Ashton’s dick, rubbing his hand up and down as he lowers himself down onto Ashton, taking more of his dick in his mouth. Ashton moans, arching up, fingers curled into Luke’s hair. Luke moans in response, the reverb of sound causing Ashton to moan, dick hardening and precum dripping out. Luke laps it all up, tongue swirling over the head of Ashton’s dick. He tangles his fingers further into Luke’s hair, pressing lightly on the back of his head, till he feels his dick bump against the back of Luke’s throat. 

Luke wastes no time, bobbing up and down on Ashton’s dick, hollowing out his cheeks as he sucks. 

“God Luke you’re a dream,” Ashton breathes out, head falling back against the armrest of the couch. Luke slides off Ashton’s dick with a light pop, wrapping his fingers around it and continuing to jerk Ashton off lightly as he catches his breath. 

“Me? What about you? You’re the dick sucking legend here,” Luke giggles, thumb rubbing over the head, spreading around precum. He keeps moving his hand up and down. Ashton glances at Luke through half lidded eyes. Luke’s propped back on his heels, one hand squeezing at Ashton’s thigh as he continues his pace with the other. 

“Please, like I could compare to your lips.” 

“Do you know how long I wanted to do that for?” 

“What do you mean? We do this all the time,” Ashton pants. Luke grins, stopping his movement, hand loosely wrapped around Ashton’s dick. Ashton squirms at the pressure, waiting to see what Luke will do. 

“When we first met. I was so young and clueless. I barely knew what it meant to be attracted to guys and my only experience was kissing Michael and Calum, who were too busy with each other to even think of me. You walked into band practice and I just knew. I knew I wanted you. I wanted so badly to kiss you. Our first big show, you played with such passion and spark, i wanted so badly to be on the other end of that. I wanted to let you press me up against the wall backstage, kiss me until I couldn’t breathe. I wanted to get on my knees and show you how much I loved you. The first time you kissed me I thought it was a joke. I couldn’t believe you liked me, broken and bleeding and at my lowest. But you kissed me and I knew. I knew I would never be able to be with anyone else without thinking of you,” Luke rushes out. He blushes at the end of it all, embarrassed by how open he’s being. Ashton reaches up, trying to cup at Luke’s face. Luke leans down, letting Ashton capture him, rubbing his thumb over Luke’s cheek. He looks even more ethereal like this, bathed in the light of the TV, lighting up only half his face. It makes his nose look sharper than usual, looks fairy like and enchanting. Ashton thinks he would give his soul over and over again just to even get a fraction of his attention and love. 

“Me? What about you? With your dimples and your eyes. So blue and bright. The first moment you looked at me, I knew I was hooked. You’ve always been the center of my world, of my attention. It killed me knowing you were so close, yet so far away. When I kissed you, I didn’t think you would do anything. I mean god, you’re  _ Luke Hemmings.  _ You had everyone falling at your feet for just a fraction of your attention and time. I couldn’t believe you liked me too, that you wanted to have me the way I wanted to have you.” 

Luke blinks at Ashton, nuzzling into his palm. Luke’s cheeks feel damp, eyes shiny as he gazed down at Ashton. 

“And look at us now.” 

“Look at us now,” Ashton whispers. Luke grins, pressing a kiss to Ashton’s palm before he ducks down, taking Ashton in his mouth again. He sucks lightly at the head, swirling around his tongue, squeezing the base of Ashton’s dick. Ashton arches up, bumping against the back of Luke’s throat as he keeps bucking his hips, Luke bobbing up and down as he sucks lightly. Luke twists his wrist, sucking one last time before Ashton’s cumming down Luke’s throat. Luke swallows it all, popping off Ashton’s dick, grinning lightly, lips shiny and red. Ashton grins back, boneless and stated as he tugs Luke in close. He presses a kiss to Luke’s lips, dipping his hand below the waistband of Luke’s panties, fitting his hand around Luke’s dick. Luke arches, letting Ashton set the pace, moving his hand fast and loose as Luke rubs himself against Ashton. Luke whines when he cums, face buried into Ashton’s neck, panting. 

Luke collapses against Ashton’s chest, curling up slightly, eyes closed as he catches his breath. Ashton leans down, pressing a kiss to Luke’s head. 

“I love you. I can’t believe you’re mine.” 

“Sap. I can’t believe I get to keep you too,” Luke murmurs. He cracks his eyes open slightly, gazing up at Ashton. 

“You keep calling me a sap like you’re not just as bad.” 

“It’s affectionate. You’re a sap and so am I. I’m going to miss you terribly.” 

“I’ll text you every morning and night to tell you I love you.” 

“Good. I might forget without you here,” Luke says, snuggling into Ashton’s chest, closing his eyes again. Ashton knows he should get them both up, nudge Luke to the bathroom to get cleaned up and then to their bedroom to sleep. But he’s content right now, spending the last of date night on the couch with Luke, warmed by his love and affection. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/) Talk to me about Stardust, 5sos, Luke Hemmings, or you can sidetrack me by giving me more fic ideas!


End file.
